The OLED (Organic Light Emitting Display) display technology is a new display technology developing rapidly in recent years. The OLED display technology is mainly to enable organic semiconductor materials and light-emitting materials to emit light and display through carrier injection and recombination under the drive of the electric field, based on the self-luminous properties of the organic light-emitting diode.
The drive mode of OLED display is divided into a PMOLED (Passive Matrix) drive and an AMOLED (Active Matrix) drive. In the AMOLED display, it is necessary to provide each pixel with a low temperature poly silicon thin film transistor (LTPS TFT) having a switch function to apply a drive voltage to the organic light emitting diode. Therefore, AMOLED will show the problem of a display residual image when performing a picture switching after displaying a static high contrast image for a period of time.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a static display high contrast image, there is a high luminance region, while in the next frame display image after the display picture is switched, as shown by the switched display picture in FIG. 1, there is no longer a high luminance region. Since a pixel having high luminance is applied with a higher pixel voltage, and the drive transistor of the pixel is aged faster than that of other pixels having low luminance, the next frame image actually displayed after the display picture is switched is as shown by the display residual image. For a high contrast display picture, since the image luminance difference is obvious, the drive transistor aging difference is more obvious, and thereby the high contrast display picture is more likely to leave a residual image.
The main method for solving the residual image of AMOLED display in the prior art is to multiply each pixel luminance in the displayed static picture by a uniform proportional coefficient for output, and improve the aging phenomenon of the transistor by reducing the drive voltage to thereby reduce the production of the residual image. However, for a high contrast static picture, after the overall luminance of the image is reduced, the pixel luminance difference between its high contrast region and the other regions is still large, and the image hierarchy is relatively obvious, which affects the effect of OLED display.
The present disclosure provides a solution to the above problem.